Into the Game: A Call For Heroes - Act 1
by rarcher
Summary: Somewhat rewrite of Into The Game - when a call for help reaches out into our world, will a young man and his unlikely group of college friends save the world of Faerun? Or will they fall and cast their own world into ruin? Linu/SI Aribeth/SI Pairing
1. Chapter 1

Into The Game: A Call For Heroes

Act 1

Chapter 1

AN: Here is a bit of a condensed and somewhat cleaned up in spots reworking of Into The Game.

A tired worn figure staggered up the ramp and steps in the City Core district of Neverwinter. For the past many weeks a horrible plague had swept across the city one district at a time. All efforts to contain and heal those afflicted had since failed and a city wide quarantine had been put into effect.

The figure coughed weakly staggering into the Halls of Justice, the temple of Tyr for the city. As the figure emerged from the shadows and into the light those there would see him as a boy of about six years of age. The boy groaned barely caught in time by gentle hands as he passed out.

A ragged and tired elven woman, known as Linu La'neral cleric of Sephanine Moonbow, with the aide of the slender but strong built elven paladin of Tyr named Aribeth carried the sickly boy to one of the recently emptied mats. "..Such sadness it brings my heart to see someone so young stricken by this plague my friend..." Aribeth said.

"..Indeed, if only there was something more we could do!" Linu replied, dabbing the boys forehead.

The boy groaned softly as his eyes flickered faintly open. "..Momma?" he weakly coughed out.

"..Shh rest little one conserve your strength.." Linu said as Aribeth was called over for a meeting with Desther and her young lover Fenthick.

The boy's skin paled further as he coughed more his whole body trembling from the fever racking his body. "..Oh Sephaine help him I beg you please.." The Linu begged. She prayed to her goddess in the hopes to help the boy but it was to no avail, no matter her best efforts the boy soon passed on into the night a few hours later.

Linu sobbed softly covering her dirty hands over her face as she cried. A gentle hand rested on her left shoulder and she looked up into the eyes of Aribeth once omre. "..Go rest my friend you have done enough for today, and you will do no one any good without rest." she said.

Linu sighed heavily and nodded making her way out of the temple and back to her temporary home at the Trade of Blades. There in her own room she carefully knelt in prayer to her goddess once more. "..Sephanie I pray to you this night may you light the path to myself or someone in your service to help this fair city. Too many are suffering and in need. Help me Sephaine I beg this of you!" She said

Afterwords the elven figure laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep a soft warmth of a feeling spreading over her from her goddess. Now some might say that those above rarely ever watch over their flock, others that those above dont even exist, and that their usage and faith are nothing but a joke. But in this night those words would ring out to someone, and an unlikely champion would be found to answer the call, across time, space, and even further.

==Somewhere across time, space, and realities==

The twenty five year old man walked down the concrete steps, tired and exhausted after a hard day at work. "..Night Rob.." A woman of about forty six said in passing.

"..Night Betsey.." Robert said back.

Betsey turned to look at him with a patient smile. Though Robert had only been with the Hospital Dietary department for about four months now the young adult was a hard worker as a Shift Coordinator. "..You did good today with the student evaluations, thanks for handling that for me." She said

Robert grinned slightly. "..Not a problem was glad to do it for you." He said in reply.

The two exchanged pleasant evenings before heading their separate ways. Robert entered the time clock room and punched out with his code. Then turned in the kitchen keys to the secretaries at the main entrance desk. "..Night.." he said.

"..Night Robert, be careful out there its pretty foggy out." The one lady said.

Robert nodded then headed out the main door to the parking lot where his 1995 Subaru Imprezza waited for him. It was a sporty car in appearance, with a few additions that he had put on himself with his father's help. Sure the car was a bit old by the standards of 2010 but he didnt care, he loved the car and it ran like a beauty. "..Few more weeks and I'll get that leather interior too!" He said with a bigger grin as he got in and buckled up.

The drive home was pretty rough, living out in the country like he did meant taking back wooded roads, the upside was that on normal nights he could enjoy a leisurely pace of a drive that put the car through its own paces of twists and turns. Now though with the roads so foggy that he was hardly able to see he was moving at a slower pace. "..Stupid fog.." he muttered.

He rounded a turn only a few minutes now from his home when a dark shadowy figure ran across the road in front of him. "..Sonva!" he said swerving out of the way. Unfortunately taken so off guard as he was by the event he over corrected and before darkness settled onto his mind he saw the large trunk of a tree approaching the front of his car.

"..Robert.." A feminine voice said.

"..Mu..Urgh.." He groaned

"..It is time to wake up Robert, you are needed." the voice said once more.

"..God what happened? Last thing I recall is heading into a tree." He thought. "..and cant that voice shut up after being in a horrible wreck?"

"..Enough Robert, it is time to awaken open your eyes." The voice said once more with a bit of a demanding tone now as if having read his thoughts.

"..Hells fine fine.." he thought painfully opening his eyes to a bright light. He half expected to be in his car and some paramedic looking him over. Instead, he found himself looking and slowly standing in a forested area, no car in sight.

He looked down at himself finding his clothes were a crisp white t-shirt still and black pressed work pants with a pair of black well worn slip resistant pair of shows. Strangely there was no dirt, blood, or anything else showing that he had been in a wreck, nor any pain that he would have expected to go along with the accident. He finally looked up into the figure of a woman that stood a bit taller then his 5'5 figure. "..What the hell happened?" he said not sure what else to say as he took in the woman.

She was lean built with a flowing robe for clothes and long hair that shown like the strangest light. To top the whole imagery off he noted her pointed ears. "..You were in an accident, but that is of little consequence at the moment. Your presence is needed elsewhere. I am Sephanie Moonbow, elven goddess of illusion and elemental magics." The woman said with a slight regal bow.

Robert blinked at that. "..Wait ...what?" he said recognizing the name from his Dungeons and Dragons games where he was often a Dungeon Master. "..Ok.." he said looking down at himself. "..Your dreaming yeah, that accident knocked you silly or something thats it." He said to himself.

"..I assure you this is no dream. The city of Neverwinter is in the midst of a plague..." She began again but Robert cut her off.

"..Horse shit!," He said. "..DnD is just a game! And if your going to tell me of some world ending plague in that city then you're most likely referring to the computer game Neverwinter Nights. If you HONESTLY expect me to believe that somehow thats real your sorely mistaken." He said.

"..You are correct where you come from the world I reside in is just a game. But there are many layers and fabrics to reality. One of my most faithful has begged for aide, and I have sought you out because of your familiarity with my world." She said.

"..Oh come on!" Robert said throwing his hands up in the air with exasperation. "..You honestly expect me to believe that your really some goddess? And that some game I've been playing off and on since it came out is real?!" He said then bowed his head rubbing his forehead with his left hand as he muttered. "..God they must have put something into the hamburgers at the hospital tonight"

"..This is no game Robert, if you fail in your task not only will all of Faerun be ruined but your own will eventually be as well." Sephanie said.

"..This is insane, I can't believe this.." He said looking at her intently and crossing his arms about his chest.

"..You may believe what you wish but the fact of the matter is that you are now in the lands of Faerun inside the park area of the city of Neverwinter. You must answer the call for adventurers and help save the city." She said.

Robert snorted slightly and sighed. "..Me...look if your really a goddess as you say you are you should easily tell I am a poor choice for the heroic business. I play games, go to work, hang with my friends, and I certainly am in no shape to go running around battling orcs, goblins, and what have you!" He said feeling a twinge of fear now as the inkling of worry that this was really happening to him began to sink in.

Sephaine smiled gently. "..Your body will learn in time. You are stronger willed then you realize, believe in yourself and those that will help you. Now and in the future.." she said.

Robert was about to say more to ask what she meant by that last part, but the goddess continued. "..Head down the hill from here into the city proper, there the town crier will be calling for adventurers, answer the call, and attend the Academy." She said. "..Good luck Robert.." she added and with that faded from sight.

Robert sighed and glanced about. "..Great! Just freaking great. I aint no adventurer! This is just crazy.." he said to himself as without any further choice headed down the hill to where he saw a punch of people gathered.

"..Cant believe I'm doing this.." he muttered as he got in line for the sign ups for the criers calls. "..I aint no damn hero."

A few people gave him strange looks considering his dress, and he grumbled again. "..Mental note get new clothes..."

The signer looked him over. "..Errr..name?" He asked.

"..Robert Archer.." he said.

"..And you hail from where?" he asked dubiously.

"..I'll keep that to myself if you dont mind.." he said the crier just sighed but nodded.

"..and your profession?" he asked.

"..Err uh..warrior and cook.." he said with a nervous smile.

The crier looked him over. "..You must be jesting.." he said. "..You dont even have any weapons on you!"

"..I uh..well feisty kobolds took'em from me on my way here, before you locked down the city!" Robert stammered out pausing at the end to wonder how long ago that had happened.

"..Fine fine.." the crier said handing him a piece of paper. "..You're in, head down the street and follow the groups into the Academy."

Robert nodded not sure what else to do. "..With luck I'll go to sleep tonight here and wake up in my car, in a hospital bed, or in my own room, finding this all to be some dream." he thought as he followed the others in through the Academy doors.

The place was nice, richly ordained with training equipment and other such things. Once everyone was in there own rooms, Robert laid down on the bed muttering as he undressed. Thankfully the academy gave everyone a set of clean clothes to wear with basic adventuring gear and training equipment. In his case it was a chain shirt, longsword and longbow.

Robert had some practice with such things in his off time from work, so he wasnt totally unfamiliar with it all, but still this whole experience had drained him, and he wasnt sure what exactly he would do. "..Bunch of nonsense if you ask me." he muttered as he drifted off to sleep, hopeful that things would be better when he next awakened.

==The next morning==

Unfortunately for Robert when he awoke the next morning he still found himself in the Academy room he had been assigned to. "..Great, so it wasnt a dream, either that or I'm in some lucid dream coma.." he muttered as he got dressed. He looked himself over in the mirror wearing the chain shirt armor, and strapped to his side longsword. With a large shield and longbow over his back.

"..I am so not cut out for this honestly a kobold would hammer me into the ground!" he said in a mutter to his reflection. "..I aint some hero, some adventurer, I'm a bloody cook and manager!" he added worry and fright again rising to his throat.

The ringing of the breakfast and first class bells jostled him from his thoughts as he turned to the door. "..Hells might as well just do something till this all ends." He said heading out the door and into line up.

The rest of the day passed without incident, the training was hard and grueling on everyone but most of all for Robert himself. He was not used to such physical activity, nor such strenuous positions that he was placed into. Oh sure he had swung a sword in fun mock games back growing up, and fired a bow at standing still targets when at summer camps or in his parent's backyard, but this was something on a entirely different level.

Meals were a somber affair of cold gruel with hard tack bread. Ever a social outcast Robert did try to make friends amongst the other students 'just to play along' he had said to himself privately, till this all ended. Unfortunately that had turned up to be a bust. No one had been interested in talking to the strange man with strange styles of speaking.

"..Gods sakes nothing ever changes." he muttered as he finally returned to his own room, thankful that his first day of training was over with. As he mulled further over his day, he took note of the 'talk of the walk' honor student. Some big burly muscled man with not a lick of intelligence or refinement behind him. "..A bully by any other name.." Robert muttered to himself as he began tidying up the room, even though it wasn't really needed. It seemed this man, whatever his name was. Was the pet project of some of the various teachers in the Academy and many had high hopes for him going far in tracking down the culprits behind the plague.

"..Hells the guy is just here for the coin, and fame. Plus show boating himself off in whatever he does. I may not be a hero or wanting to be here but I'm certainly not greedy about others suffering or wanting fame." Robert muttered again to himself as he settled down to cleaning up his armor, shield, and weapons.

As he laid back on the bed to relax after the hard day he had. Robert began thinking over what he knew of the 'world' he was in. "..Well if its anything like the game it'll be easy to handle I suppose. Though it has been a while since I've played the game. Hope I didnt forget the important parts." he thought.

He knew in the coming days or perhaps weeks, depending how far along he was everyone in the Academy would be dead, or injured. A part of him argued to tell the instructors about this, feign some divination skills or something, but he slightly laughed a bit at that. "..Oh yeah me a diviner. Just magically sprouted that skill out of my ass. Like the instructors are going to believe what I got to say." he said in a mutter.

As he drifted off to sleep the sobering and ever heart wretching scary thought occurred to him. "..Ah hells I could be one of those people ending up dead!" he thought. Sitting up in the bed he rubbed his eyes wearily. "..Well shit.." It took longer then usual this time for him to drift off to sleep but eventually exhaustion over came him and darkness of sleep came over him.

==10 Days Later==

The following week and two days passed without incident. Robert awoke each day hoping to be back in his own world but finding himself still in this one he went along with the day to day training and exercises.

As each day went by, he got more skillful in his trainings. Not anymore then anyone else mind you but enough that he felt he had a decent enough chance to give that sickly kobald a run for its money.

He also took few classes in basic local lore, culture interactions, and the like. Just enough to understand how to handle such things in the world he now was in. As he settled in for his tenth night in Neverwinter he looked himself over in the mirror. His body was already adapting slowly to the training exercises and it showed on his person as well. "..Not too shabby if I do say so myself." he said with a bit of a grin.

When he awoke the next morning it was to the realization that today was the last day of his trainings. That fact jostled his memory some and he frowned a bit. "..Great today's the day everyone dies.." he thought bitterly not sure how to feel on the matter. "..Just gotta survive thats all." he said, taking every slow breaths calling upon his breathing excerises he had learned over the years.

Next door was the pet project of the Academy, whom Robert still hadnt gotten his name. He was presently talking to some of the younger students of the Academy. "..If anyone deserves to get his clock cleaned its that big brute." Robert thought.

The two had butted heads on a variety of times. Robert usually being the one to back down just because he didnt want to make an issue out of whatever it was they were challenging on. The big man sneered at Robert turning to talk to the young man in front of him. "..Well when you got as much skill as I do you get used to these sort of honors." the big man said puffing up his chest.

"..Hope you can back those up big man." Robert said as he walked out before the man could get a rebuttal in.

Robert strode over to the dwarf Olgerd the local shop keep for the Academy. In his time here Robert had got his hands on a few gold coins and since he figured today would be the last he could use them he figured to buy a few extra potions. "..You got any healing potions on you Olgerd?" He asked as the big brute of a man came through the door. The two scowled at each other as he passed and strode into the main training hall, great sword strapped on his back.

"..Aye I got a few. How many ya want laddie?" he asked.

Robert counted out his coins finding he could only afford three. He handed off the coins taking the potions with a nod. "..Thanks.." he said simply. After all how do you tell someone that their about to die in a hour or two? Tucking the potions into a secure pouch he headed into the training room to await his final testings.

The big brute had already left the area by the time Robert had got there. "..Good less worrying for me." he thought. Robert proceeded to go through the various training exercises as he had done so many times before. With the added bonus of the final tests, which honestly werent that hard as he had thought.

With his training finished Robert took a few moments to idly look about the Academy before what he knew was going to happen occurred. Taking a final breath he sighed. "..Nothing I can do to do but hope for the best." He said his hands trembling. Despite all his training Robert was scared. He knew he wasnt any hero, wasnt any adventurer, or warrior. "..Gods I just want to curl up and hide somewhere." he thought as he entered the graduation hall trying to reign in his sense of growing anxiety and fear, and wiping his brow off with the back of his hand. Despite the cool air of the room and Academy Robert could feel himself sweating.

He stopped in his tracks seeing the figure of the Lady Aribeth at the front of the room, offering out blessings as each student one by one rose to approach her. "..Sure is more striking in 'real life' then in the game." he thought with an idle grin. He waited his turn as the big brute was talked to by Aribeth. "..May the blessings of Tyr be upon you sir. Congratulations for graduating." she said regally.

The big brute of a man just waved her off with a slight snort. "..Yeah yeah thanks, sooner we get some action the better if you ask me, toots." he said walking off to stand by the left wing wall.

Robert approached and bowed his head slightly. While most definitely not a religious person himself he knew that he had to at least go through the motions of things so not to embarrass himself

"..May the blessings of Tyr be upon you good sir. Congratulations for graduating." She said.

Robert rose his head and faced her in the eyes fully. "..Thank you I um well I'll help however I can in the days ahead." he said a bit unsure what else to say.

"..Your instructors spoke highly of you at the assessment meetings we had." Aribeth began, causign Robert to ponder this, far as he knew that big brute was their pet project, and he had received little to no special reconigtion for his efforts with training. "..Perhaps later we may speak privately to..." she said then paused glancing about.

"..Brace yourselves we are under attack!" she cried out then as four series of portals opened around them.

Robert drew his longbow as the combat started taking aim at the furthest attackers. His very hands trembled and his aim was quite off but his following shot were true and at least injured the offending attacker, however not enough to stop the man from slaying one of the fellow graduates with a burst of magical energies.

"..Damnit damnit.." he thought. Aiming at the next man as he cast a spell. The spell impacted before he could get off the shot a magical force impacting his left shoulder hard and sending him sprawling to the ground. "..Umph..sonva.." he said with a swear, clutching his shoulder in pain feeling like he had just been kicked by a mule.

Before he could get up he saw the big brute chop off the attacker's head. "..HA HA!" he said "..now THIS is what I'm talking about for fun!" he said reveling in the carnage. Before he could say anything more though a heavy set of magical energies burst into his chest, slaying the giant man in front of Robert's eyes.

Robert rolled away from any further danger and looked about as he saw Aribeth slay the last of the assaulting mages. "..Well that went well.." he thought looking around at most of the dead or injured students.

Aribeth ran towards the door but then stopped turning back around coming back in. "..I must speak to you!" she said.

Robert slung his bow over his back and walked up in a hurry. "..Yeah?" he said.

"..Listen to me there isnt much time, I fear this attack was only the beginning." And so it started, Aribeth informed him of the attack happening and of the Waterdavian creatures kept in the stables.

"..Weird place to put certain creatures in some measly stables." He thought, especially given the dangers of some of them that he recalled like the Yun-tai, and Intellect Devourer.

"..Take this key.." Arbieth said, Robert taking the offered key hesitantly, Aribeth saw his pause. "..You must hurry!" She said.

Robert hesitated again, ready to tell Aribeth how he was no hero. But then he saw that look of pleading in her eyes, and ever a sucker for a person in need he nodded simply and took off out the door, while drawing his longsword and shield from there straps. "..Gods I'm too good hearted." He muttered once he was out of ear shot.

The following few minutes were chaotic for Robert. The academy was indeed under heavy attack by kobolds, and other creatures. He took pains to avoid most of them, only engaging where he had to in fights. He eventually opened the door that Aribeth had given him the key for after much effort of strength. "..Urgh..damnit" He muttered as the loud squeaking gave anyone on the other side ample warning of his coming.

"..You again! I did not expect you to survive!" The mysterious mage from before said. "..Now my minions attack!"

"..Sonva bitch, not again.." Robert muttered unslinging his bow and taking cover behind some crates.

"..Yes hide fool! You can not hope to overcome us!" the mage said cackling like a mad man.

Robert's first shot winged the shoulder of one of the kobolds making it cower back in pain. His following shot as the second kobold ran at him with a dagger hit home in the chest. "..FOOL!" The mage cried. "..Must I do everything myself?"

"..Yeah I say the same thing to my cooks back home! Should really look at getting better help then Rent A Villian!" Robert cried back trying to muster the courage to take another shot from cover.

The first injured kobold though got behind Robert and charged at him, while he was summoning up his courage. Robert barely got his bow up in time to block the attack, which cut the bow string and the main arched shaft rendering it useless. "..Urgh scrawny little twerp." He said bringing his foot up into the crotch of the kobold which yipped and cried out in pain onto the ground.

Seeing that the little beast was out of commission for the moment Robert got up and with borrowed time lost, he saw the mage begin to cast a spell at him. Robert lugged up his now useless bow and hurled it like a broken boomerang at the man. With such a large weapon it was hard to miss but even still it was a poor choice for such a shot. The bow's edge smacked the man across the face and he stumbled back against the wall in shock. "..You fool! You ruined my spell!" he cried.

Robert drew his sword and shield and charged at him ready to strike him down. "..Oh yeah I was so ready to just let you cast your magics of death at me so sorry about that!" He said as he swung the blow down. Unfortunately the mage was teleported away before the sword could strike home.

Suddenly there was a lashing of pain in his right ankle and Robert looked down to see the injured kobold there with its dagger readying to stab up at his ribs this time. "..Oh no you dont!" He said kicking backwards and impacting the little beast in the head. The shot was hard enough to snap the creature's neck and kill it.

Rubbing his ankle and testing his ability to hold weight on it Robert found the injury thankfully minor. "..Could be worse I suppose...a hell of a lot worse.." He said to himself as he knealt to bandage then apply a minor healing tonic to the injury within a moment the soothing magics went to work and he was back on his feet.

Rummaging amongst the boxes for anything of use, he found a few herbal kits, a ring which glowed faintly in his hand, and a few other copper rings. "..Ah right lucky me, Monty Haul campaign, lots of magic and things to sell off." he said to himself recalling that the game was full of such things. Of course since he had no idea what the glowing ring was nor had any way to identify such things he pocketed it for now.

Making one last circuit around the room, he headed down the short hall and into the next room with sword and shield at the ready. "..Thank the gods! Its you, Robert." the young man from before said coming out of cover, several slain kobalds about the room.

"..Er uh hi.." Robert replied lowering his guard slightly. "..Dont belive I caught your name?" He said.

"..Pavel." the man replied.

Robert couldnt help but give a slight chuckle at that. "..I dont suppose your last name is Chekov is it?" He asked.

Pavel shook his head and gave a confused look. "..No its not why do you ask?" he said.

"..No reason, just the name reminds me of someone back in my home." Robert said.

"..Right, Robert listen we should join forces, team up you and I what do you say?" Pavel asked.

"..May as well, probably the only way either of us will survive anyhow." He said.

Pavel nodded and the two took off down the hallways fighting along the way with more resilient kobolds, plus a few undead skeletons. It was hard, and life threatening that was for sure. But now aided by another Robert found it far more manageable then going on his own. Eventually the pair reached a series of storage rooms that led into another training area. The kobolds and skeletons were soon dispatched, and as Robert peeked around the area he saw the mysterious mage and a pair of kobolds and skeletons guarding him, as they prepared to smash down into the stables where the creatures were kept.

"..There's too many for us to handle Robert." Pavel said in a whisper

Robert considered all this, the mage was the real threat, they had fought more kobolds and skeletons at once not moments ago and more or less easily overcame them. "..Alright here's what we'll do. I'll draw the skeletons and kobolds away. Meanwhile you do your best to sneak around the corner of those line of boxes to the left hand side there and get as close as you can to the mage. Then take him out, I'll dispatch the kobold and skeletons and return as soon as I can." He explained.

"..Are you sure?" Pavel asked with an uncertain tone.

Robert slapped the man's shoulder. "..Its the best chance we got, less you have something better in mind?" He asked genuinely curious. After all he was no tactician, but the plan at least in theory to him made sense.

Pavel shook his head but still seemed uncertain. "..But what if I fail? What if you fail? What if I or you die!" he said in a growing worried hiss.

Robert gave a faint smile, really hoping that his own fears and worries were not showing on his face or tone of voice. "..We all die Pavel, but in this case, we're all that can help those creatures right now. Now look I aint saying there's a good chance we might die, I'd be lying. But, there's only one thing that anyone can ever ask of you that I have learned. That is to try and do your best at whatever is asked of you. If you always try to do your best well there aint much more that can be asked. And if you fail then at least you fail knowing you did all you could. Make sense?" Robert said.

Pavel considered then nodded. "..Yeah thanks, alright lets do our best!" He said with a firmed up nod.

Robert nodded and slid from behind the boxes and into few throwing a pebble at one of the kobolds. "..Hey uglies you looking for me? Come and get me if you dare!" He taunted.

The mysterious mage turned with a shadowed angry look in his eyes. "..Fool! You dare to taunt us? Minons get him and rend him apart! Return with his head so that I might sear the flesh from his bones!" The mage said.

Robert took off down the hall then with the kobolds and skeletons in hot pursuit leading them back through the previous storage rooms and using the boxes to confuse them was able to get behind them, and attack, really hoping that the series of potions for enhance his strength, dexterity, and stamina were not watered down.

Meanwhile Pavel and realized he had gotten as close as he could to the mage with using the boxes. Tightening his grip on the morningstar he held and the large shield he thought. "..Just do my best. I can do this!" He then charged out from behind the boxes at the mage. "..For Neverwinter!.." He cried.

Back with Robert he heard the cry of Pavel as he hacked down the last of the kobolds which once it saw its fellow and skeleton escorts were slain, tried to take off running in retreat. Robert hadnt allowed that to happen though cutting the little beast down along its back and spine. The whole experience left Robert weak in the stomach, and if he had something to throw up he would have then and there, thankfully, or unfortunately depending how one looked at it he had not the time to eat anything before the attacks came. However, he did produce a few dry heaves, coupled with his shaking hands and bodily anxiety twitches he felt he was holding up not half bad all things considered. "..Really wish I had my meds..." He muttered

Quickly regaining control of himself though he wiped the blood off his blade onto the back of one of the kobolds and ran back to where Pavel was. As he rounded the corner he saw thankfully Pavel very much alive and though slightly wounded ready to move on. "..Nice work!" Robert said startling Pavel who looked a bit shaken at the sight of the dead mage.

Robert himself was visibly uneasey to say the least, but he figured that giving into that would only make Pavel feel worse off. "..No time to waste we got to check on the stables!" He said, Pavel thankfully following along silently. They knew that a few kobolds had gotten into the stables before the mage had been dealt with. "..KILL THE DRYAD!" Came a badly accentted common cry.

As the pair entered through the doors they saw all the creatures in some form of disarray. The Yuntai had escaped and was in the process of using some form of magic to teleport away. "..My bonds are broken I am FREE!" The snake like being cried vanishing in a haze of magic.

"They freed the Yuntai!" Some old man hollered in between casting some various spells. Another man was nearby doing the same however he was clearly an elf or half-elf in descent.

The little dog like creature of the intellect devourer scrabbled up the support struts and out a top line window. Meanwhile the Dryad scared beyond measure ran for the nearest window and lept out crying. "..NO! I must escape!"

Lastly a bird like creature flocked into the rafters and fluttered out another window. The trio of kobolds seeing their prey escape turned on the Pavel and Robert in a rush, however like so many of there brothers before they were easily dispatched. Between the pair of would be rescuers.

"..We came to late! The creatures are free!" the scawny elf like man said.

"..Now what was that fellows name again?" Robert thought trying to recall the both men's names.

"..All is lost Fenthick you and your lady Aribeth has doomed Neverwinter." The older man said.

"..Fenthick right! The other must be Desther." Robert thoughtfully added to himself. Again he was struck by the desire to do something to prevent what was happening but he simply couldnt do it, no one would understand or believe him for that matter.

"..Desther I will not have you speak ill of my fair lady! We did all we could." Fenthick said.

Finally the pair noticed Pavel and him, which the two just nodded in return. "..And who are you two? Ah you two must be the whelps Aribeth sent ahead to save the creatures. Such a failure you have aided to." Desther said with a sneer.

"..What an arse.." Pavel muttered to Robert, who just nodded in reply.

"..Yes, we are they, Robert Archer and Pavel. Far as we know the only students who survived. Where is Aribeth is she alright?" He asked trying to be civil.

"..Aribeth was besieged by more of the mysterious assailants when we arrived with reinforcements shortly after the attack began. A mage accompanying us sent us here after we dispatched them and Aribeth told us of whom she had sent ahead in her place." Fenthick replied.

"..We apologize for not getting here sooner." Pavel said hanging his head.

"..Yes you should!" Desther said with a snap. "..What did Aribeth think sending you two! Did she honestly think two pups would save these creatures?"

Robert sighed irritated at Desther. "..Look mister high and mighty we did the best we could. I didnt see you here any sooner then we were. In fact you were later getting here then we were! So how about cutting us some freaking slack!" He said with an irritated raise of his voice.

"..Why you little.." Desther began beginning to draw his mace, Robert doing the same with his sword.

"..Enough both of you!" Fenthick said. "..These are trying times and we must all work together for the benefit of Neverwinter's well being. The creatures are lost for the time being we cant change whats happened." He added looking between the pair who stared at each other angrily.

"..Bah, I know enough the feelings you have for that woman Fenthick. Now if you will excuse me I must retire and make plans to recover what was lost." Desther said without pause and turned and left.

Fenthick sighed rubbing his head a bit. "..You must forgive Desther the Wailing Death has put a strain on us all. I am Fenthick Moss, companion to the lady Aribeth." He said even though he likely knew such introductions werent needed.

"..Robert Archer, sorry about snapping but high and mighty bullies like that dont go over well with me." He said.

"..Of course." Fenthick said with a nod. "..Now I would like to ask you to help Neverwinter once more. It will take a few days to recover from the attack. Plus put plans into motion to recover the creatures. Would you be willing to aide us in this task?" He inquired.

Robert considered, he honestly just wanted to get back to his home and resume a normal life, despite all that had happened, he was still unconvinced that all of this was not some sort of lucid dream or coma induced form of insanity. All of the events in the past few hours had been daunting enough, and he wasnt sure he could press on further or what he could exactly do for that matter in recovering the creatures.

Fenthick though took his hesitation as a sign of something else obviously. "..I assure you that anyone that aides us in succeeding to recover the creatures would be paid handsomely by Lord Nasher and the city." he explained with an almost pained expression.

Robert blinked at that, that hadnt been his intentions at all. "..Fenthick listen its not that, believe me I dont need any rewards. Its just I want to return to my...home" he said, pausing near the end to catch himself from saying 'world'.

Fenthick nodded in understanding. "..Of course, but surely you realize that until the plague is dealt with the city is under quaratine, no one can leave or enter the city. If your desires are to return home perhaps you should help us?" He said in offering.

Robert nodded. "..Very well I'll see you within the week. At the Halls of Justice I suppose?" He asked recalling the conversation from the game.

Fenthick blinked slightly surprised. "..Indeed in a week then." He said then turned and left out the door of the stables.

Robert sighed some rubbing his head a bit. Feeling the weariness bear down on his normally inactive self. "..Robert I must speak with you." Pavel said once the two were alone.

Turning to face the man Robert put on a simple smile. "..Whats up?" He asked.

"..I am afraid this will be the last we see of each other. During our fights I realized that my dream of being a hero was foolish. I am but a simple farmer not a warrior and hero like you." Pavel explained.

Robert had to fight back the desire to laugh in the man's face, "..If he only knew!" he thought. Turning to be as seroius as he could in the sitution he gave a half smile again. "..Pavel listen, I'm no hero either, hell back home I'm just a baker, cook, and manager of people's talents in a kitchen. I left that place just to...get some air." He said hesitating some not willing to reveal the truth of the matter to the man for fear he would think him insane. "..I got lost, and wound up in Neverwinter after a few days, when some kobolds took my possesssions. Belive me when I say I aint no hero either. Remember what I said you just got to try your best." He said trying to encourage the young farmer.

Pavel shook his head defiently obviously not even willing to listen what he said. "..All I could think about was how scared I was! Thats not the mind of a hero its one of a coward!" Pavel explained.

Robert sighed realizing it was a hopeless arguement to try to continue. "..Very well Pavel I wish you and your family safe travels." He said.

Pavel just nodded shaking the man's hand. "..I hope you get back home safely once this is all over as well Robert, farewell, goodbye and good luck!" He said then turned about quickly was soon out the door out of sight.

Robert stood there a moment before he too left the ruined academy, and as he stood around the shadows of the slums, he felt the depression and hopelessness of the situation press in around him. "..Great..now what the hell am I supposed to do?.." he muttered heading off for the city core.


	2. Chapter 2

Into The Game: A Call For Heroes

Act 1

Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter two of into the game, reworked a bit and condensed with other chapters.

It was a few days later and Robert sat alone in one of the handful of inns still open around the city core. Most people were drinking away their troubles, sorrows, and worries as best as they could.

"..They all keep this up and they'll have the city drunk dry in a week or two." he muttered to himself.

Since he couldn't contribute anything to the plans taking place in finding the Waterdavian creatures, Robert had offered his services to the city core's local tavern as a cook and baker, to which the man was most happy to get the extra help. This had allowed him to collect a decent amount of gold, silver, and copper coins in payment for his services. "..Proably will need them." He muttered again to himself leaning back against the chair he was on.

Since he had been snatched from his lively hood as a manager and cook at the local hospital near where he had lived, by the goddess Sephiane Moonbow, his life went from a peaceful day to day existence to now having to figure out how to handle an adventure where death could come at any moment. Sephiane had also gone on to say that one of her most faithful in the city had prayed for help and it was because of his familarity with the world around him that Robert had been choosen to help. A setting that was just a game to him. "..Now I'm living that game, great.." he thought.

Thankfully the week and a half or so of time he spent at the Academy before it was attacked allowed his body to adjust to the new demands which were being placed upon it. So that when the attack finally did come it had allowed him to survive. He still was unsure just how he would return home. For all he knew he was stuck here for the rest of his life, "..Which could end quite quickly if I am not careful, after all there aint no save option that I can see." he muttered darkly.

To that end Robert had done all he could to avoid danger or place himself in that line since surviving the Academy. He had kept up on daily excerises and practice with his longsword martial skills. "..Just in case.." he had told himself after one bout of an hour long training session.

Almost a week ago he had agreed to help Fenthick Moss to find the creatures that had escaped the Academy during the attack. Robert figured it would be the only way he could return home and end this silliness. There had had yet to be a summons to the Halls of Justice, but Robert knew it would only be a matter of time. "..And then the real fun begins." He thought darkly.

Leaning back on the chair he began to recall bits and pieces of what lay ahead for him. Because he hadnt played the game in a while the general details of the game were foggy to his spotty memory. Still the overall jist of things did come to him, but because most people would consider him insane or a madman he had as of yet said nothing.

Robert realized later he must have drifted off because when his eyes next awoke it was at the realization that someone had nudged his pack against the back side of his chair. He also heard nearby breathing. Awakening slowly he turned his head then looked down to his pack where he saw two small gloved hands attempting to lift his coin purse. Slamming his foot down on the child like arms he was rewarded with a cry of pain. The hands, arms and the person they were connected to fell back onto the floor cursing in pain, in a language he did not reconize. "..Why'd ya go an do that!" the child like figure said as if it was all Robert's fault of why he was in pain.

Robert snorted a bit snatching up his coin purse and tucking it safely away in the depths of his pants pockets. "..Oh I dont know maybe because you were attempting to snatch my coins?" He said in a demanding tone.

As he studied the figure closely he realized it wasnt a child as he first thought but likely a halfling instead. Robert snorted then again. "..Just get lost. Last thing I'm sure you want is to get caught by the miltia after all in a time like this?" he said.

The halfling nodded seeming relived. "..Thanks I owe ya one!" he said then dashed off out of sight proably to harass someone else once things settled down around the tavern again.

Feeling a bit restless, Robert stood and streched a bit. He made sure all his things were on his person then headed for the door. "..Hey Robert!" the tavern owner said waving him over.

Robert came over expectently. "..Yeah?" He asked hoping that the man was not about to saddle him at this late hour with an unpexected rush of orders for food and bread prep.

The owner a human man named Oswald smiled pleased at him. "..Guess your heading out huh?" He asked. The reply setting Robert's mind at ease.

Robert nodded. "..Just for a bit, need some air and to strech the legs some." He responded.

The owner nodded again. "..Well I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work these past few days been a real big help back there, plus you sure know how to cook!" He said with a grin.

Robert just shrugged never one to take more then was needed in pride for his work at what he did. It had been a job and he always did his best when it came to those things. "..Just wanted to keep busy for a few days till Fenthick needed me." He said.

"..Yeah true I guess, well you take care ya hear? You need a place to stay you know where to come eh?" He said nudging Robert's ribs.

Robert nodded. "..Thanks again Oswald, see ya around." He said then turned and left heading out the door and into the Core's streets.

It was of course dark out at the present time, the sun having set behind a dark haze of clouds a few hours ago. Robert didnt have any watch on him, having never really been one for such things. He regretted such a fact now, as being able to know what time it was at the moment would certainly be helpful, as well as knowing the amount of days he had been here exactly. His best guess put him somewhere around a week and a half give or take.

His thoughts were so far elsewhere that he did not even notice a shadow move in front of him till he ran right into it. The impact was such between the pair that it sent both of them to the ground with a thud. "..Umph!" Robert hissed as the air shot from his lungs and his buttocks hit the hard cold ground.

"..Ack!" A femine voice cried with a gasp of pain and surprise.

Robert took a moment to rub his head a bit to regain his bearings before looking at who he had run into. "..Oh dear me I am ever so sorry! Are you ok sir?" The woman asked, as Robert looked closer she appeared to be elven. She had a quite worried expression on her face looking him over.

He waved off her concern then giving a faint smile. Trying to be polite, after all it was an accident. "..I'm quite alright, thanks for asking. How about yourself?" He said getting up and offering a hand to her to help her back up as well.

"..Just my pride and dignity once more wounded sir." She said taking his offered hand and between them getting her back on her feet. "..Thank you.." She added once she regained her balance.

Robert nodded a bit stepping back a step or so to give her some breathing space, after all it wouldnt be right to invade her personal space. He wasnt sure but he thought he figured she was glad he did this and was taking it so well. Extending his hand he said. "..Names Robert Archer, one of the handful of students that survived the Academy attack a couple of days ago." He said.

The elf hesitated as if wondering if it was a trick but she finally shook it introducing herself as well. "..Linu La'neral cleric of Sephanie Moonbow from Evereska" She said in reply. "..I am so sorry I ran into you." she added apolgeticly.

Robert waved it off. "..Water under the bridge dont worry about it." He said. "..All's forgiven." He added to reassure her.

She again seemed gretful of his attitude. "..Thank you then, if ever there is something I can do to make this up to you do please let me know!" she said with a more chipper attitude and smile.

Robert nodded. "..I'll keep that in mind, if you'll excuse me though I should resume my walk and get a few things done before night fully settles in." He said wanting to make his excuses to be on his own again.

She nodded. "..Oh of course! Sorry to hold you up then Robert. Have a plesant night!" she said then waved back as she headed off down the street and soon was out of sight.

Robert found a box to lean on rubbing his brow a bit, he was near the district gates to the slums and the guard wasnt letting anyone in or out for any reason less they were with the milita. "..Wonder if Linu there was the faithful person that Sephaine mentioned that brought me here?" He said a bit unsure just how to feel about that. Assuming for once all of this was real and not some very complex dream or bout of insanity.

Robert ended his travels around the City Core an hour. Retiring to the tavern and a bed shortly after. He slept through the night without incident, not recalling if he dreamed anything or not. But when he did next wake it was in a sweat, so obviously the stress over the past few days, and the fears that went along with it had gotten to him.

Robert went over to the wash basin and splashed some water onto his face. His hands shaking slightly at the effort. He felt like he was on the verge of tears or an anxiety attack. All he wanted to do was get back home to his normal life. Even if he did allow that this world was real, it wasn't his fight was it? It wasnt like he was asked to come here, "..In fact I was brought here against my will.." Robert muttered sourly.

As he considered all this though he knew he couldn't just turn his back on this, after all he didn't know anyone that could return him to his world. Even if he did why would they help him when there was more dire things to focus on?

"..Guess for now I help.." He reasoned looking out the window where various body burning fires rose black smoke into the air as the sun began to slowly rise over the far off horizon.

As he let his thoughts wander around some he heard a knock at his door. Turning to face it he said. "..Who is it?"

"..A messenger from the Lady Aribeth under Lord Nasher." A male voice said.

Robert cracked the door open and then let it fully open, looking at the young teen age boy before him. "..Proably barely more then fourteen" He thought in appraisal.

The boy handed him a letter then quickly turned and left, heading back down the tavern stairs. "..Let's see here then.." He said opening the rolled up parchment.

_Robert,_

_May this letter find you well these past dark dire days, you are asked to present yourself to the Halls of Justice within the next day. The plans to recover the creatures are at the ready._

_Aribeth De Tylmarande_

Robert tucked the paper away into his pack, then after fully dressing in the halfplate armor he had found from one of the Academy storage rooms with Pavel strapping his blade and shield to his side he left the tavern and headed out for the Hall's of Justice. He paused as he exited the tavern and glanced about feeling the rise of his nerves and anxiety come to the front once more. He took several slow and calming breathes calling upon the excerises and mental conditionings he had been taught in the past few years to help deal with such issues.

"..Well ready or not Robert, seems you got to play this one out.." He muttered as he entered the back doorway to the Temple.

Robert looked around as he came into the Temple of Tyr quietly. He steeled himself as he heard the moans and groans of the numerous patients all around the room. Near one of the pillars he noticed Fenthick and Desther talking quietly in hushed tones. Robert sighed a bit at that but knowing that no one would ever believe his wild tales of what Desther was going to do without proof he held his tongue as he approached.

Sensing themselves being watched the two looked up and as expected Desther gave Robert an icy glare, to which the younger man replied in kind. "..Well hello again mister high and mighty," he said with a slight grin. "..and hello Fenthick. How are you two?" he asked.

Desther was clearly annoyed and even angry at Robert's tone and nickname. "..How dare you whelp address me as such!" Desther seethed.

Robert shrugged in reply, Fenthick held his hands up between them. "..Gentlemen please, we have enough to worry over besides picking on each other like a bunch of children." He said with a faintly annoyed tone.

Robert just shrugged again letting the matter drop, Desther though had the look of icy calm one would expect from such an insult. "..Now then you were quick to answer the summons by my lady Aribeth, Robert to which I am most pleased for that. It will allow us to more quickly get you up to speed with what is to be done, and how you may help." He said.

Robert just nodded. "..Alright what can I do to help?" He asked crossing his arms about his chest and leaning against one of the pillars.

"..You are too quick to trust this whelp of a man Fenthick! How do we know he is worthy of our trust?" Desther said interrupting.

"..Desther Robert proved his abilities and skills, as well as loyalty to help. Despite his desires to return home, which he has made clear, he has promised to help us till we find the cure. It has also been established that he is not in league with those behind this." Fenthick replied.

Desther snorted. "..So Lord Nasher's pet spymaster Aran says, but how do you know this for sure?" Desther added.

Fenthick sighed some. "..Desther enough please.." He said to which Desther just backed down with a wave of his hand. "..Bah you're too trusting, excuse me I have more important things to attend to to recover the cure." he said then left.

"..Again you must forgive Desther he and his Helmite brethren have worked tirelessly to stop the plague and help find a cure. This has left Desther paranoid and untrusting of many." Fenthick said turning to Robert.

Robert shrugged again. "..Whatever, maybe I shouldn't have riled him up as I did, either way lets get on with it. How can I help?" he asked again.

"..Firstly you should find my lady Aribeth, she should either be in the other room next to us here, or nearby, ask one of the priests or nurses if she is not. She will fill you fully in on what is to occur." He said.

"..She didnt tell you the plans herself?" He asked with a curious raise of an eyebrow at Fenthick's statement.

Fenthick looked hurt a bit, his posture changing slightly. "..She has given me the essientals of what I need to know, but the exact details she wished to tell you directly." He said.

Robert nodded. "..I'll go find Aribeth then, pardon me." He said then passed by a few nurses into the next room. As the door drifted shut there was a cry of pain from behind him signaling some poor soul passing on from the pain that was caught inside him. Robert sighed a bit as he entered the main halls seeing a few less patients here then in the other room, and also taking note, as a result it was far more cleaner.

For once he wished he was a doctor of some kind, perhaps he could then offer some other form of help to these people, but then again he couldnt change who and what he was, a cook and manger, "..and not this great hero that Sephanine seems to make me out to be.." He thought worried just how he could face down the challenges he knew would lie ahead.

However, most of those concerns were pressed aside as he looked further around the main temple hall for Aribeth, he reasoned it would not be a hard task because of her imposing and 'stand out of the crowd' appearances. In either case though he failed to notice her, heading over to one of the nurses he asked. "..Have you seen the lady Aribeth?"

The nurse looked up at him in some confusion but then answered his question. "..Yes, she went up the stairs in the left doorway to reach the roof area.." She said pointing over to the indicated door.

Robert nodded taking it in stride. "..Ah so thats where that door leads." He thought recalling how in the game that door lead no where. Adding a slight grin to his thoughts as he excused himself from the nurse.

Reaching the door he saw the steps leading up and began the short climb. Encountering another door seconds later. Pushing that open he was met with the mixture of smokey dead air, and more fresh air off the ocean nearby. Looking around soon located Aribeth standing by one of the roof rails looking out over the city.

Evidently she heard him as she turned and faced him rubbing at her face as if she had an itch or something, in reality though, Robert could tell she had been likely crying. "..Ah Robert, I had not expected you to come so soon." She said acting none chalet.

"..Probably the strain of all the death to her fair city is getting to her." He thought knowing how much more worse it would be for her once the cure was found. "..Damnit I hate this." he thought irritably wishing he could do something to change things for the better. He disliked keeping these very important things from her.

Robert at Aribeth's words just nodded with a polite incline of his head, pushing aside his private thoughts. "..I came as soon as I could, I felt the sooner we could find the cure agents, the better for all, and I can once more return to my home." He said.

"..Of course Fenthick told me how eager you were to return home, I must admit to some curiosity to where that is as your Academy records did not mention any place." she said curiously.

"..Yes well um, as I said to the town crier I'll keep that to myself if you dont mind?" He asked hoping she would not push the matter.

"..Of course as you wish," She said. "..Down to business then eh?" she added trying to put on a positive smile, that did not show her concerns and stress.

He nodded a bit again relived that she had let the matter drop. "..As you may or not know there have been reports of strange creatures all around the city since the attack on the Academy. These reports may just be fevered plague victims, or they may be sightings of the missing Waterdavian Creatures, we simply have no idea at this point." She said in explanation.

Robert crossed his arms about his chest listening. "..So basicly I need to figure out what is truth and what is fact?" He asked. "..Then recover the creatures where ever they might be?" he added.

"..Recovering the creatures is only part of your task, there still remains the matter of whom is behind the plague and the attack at the Academy." She said. "..Any information you find should be brought to Fenthick's and Desther's attention, they are the ones investigating these matters."

Robert eyed her intently a bit, sensing the barely held back unpleasant tone she gave off in posture and voice when she mentioned Desther and somewhat even Fenthick. "..Forgive me for asking but I get the sense you don't trust Desther, do you?" He asked.

"..I doubt you wish my honest opinon.." She said with a sigh.

He nodded. "..I asked didnt I? In truth I uh...suspect there is something Desther keeps from us too, but maybe thats just me.." he said.

"..I think Desther and his Helmites are self righteous, stubborn, and...I suspect that at times they purposefully challenge my authority and statements that bar us from being more effective to stop this plague." She said, "..Urgh...sorry.." she added then, showing a quite sudden anger as she threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"..Yeah that about sums them up. Mister all high and mighty eh?" he said with a chuckle.

The little chat and banter seemed to relive some of the stressed look off her face. "..Indeed I suppose so, but Desther and his Helmites despite their attitudes do provide hope in these dark times, so we must take all allies where we can get them even if they do drive me with such frustration with all they do." she said.

"..Well anyhow any leads where I might start my search?" He asked wanting to get things going with the search.

Aribeth's relaxed face grew serious once more. "..There have been worrisome reports of unrest at the prison, and more worrisome is that we recently lost contact with the prison guards." She said with concern.

"..How recently?" He asked.

"..About a day ago ago.." she said.

"..Probably as good a place as any to start I guess." He said. "..At the least I can find out why you lost contact."

"..I dont want to mislead you Robert, the creatures could be in any of the districts, but go where you think is best. I have since informed the militia of your assignment to them, help them out if you have the time, it would be a great aide to us in these dark times." She said.

Robert nodded again. "..I'll do what I can." He said.

"..Here take this gold, I suggest you use it to buy equipment or hire a mercenary. You likely will need all the help you can get." She said handing over a bag of three hundred gold coins.

Robert bowed his head in thanks. "..Thank you, I'll do the best I can." He said, then without waiting for anything further excused himself and went back down the stairs.

"..Oy well well well, look who we have here eh?" Said a voice from over by the front door.

As Robert turned that way he saw it was the halfling that had tried to snatch his coins from at the tavern. Robert crossed his arms about his chest. "..Well well if it aint the little purse thief." he shot back.

The halfling put his hands across his chest as if he had been shot. "..Oye ya hurt my honor tall'un for it was not I but my evil twin brother who attempted to steal your fare coins!" He said.

Robert rolled his eyes. "..Right sure, and I'm the President of the United States" Robert replied laced with sarcasm.

"..Eh?" The halfling said looking confused.

"..Forget it, look whats your angle? Obviously you want something so out with it." Robert said losing a bit of his patience with the halfling.

"..You look like a man able to carry his weight around in a fight, but I wonder if you have the versatile skills I possess of handling locks, traps, and swooning the ladies?" he said with a leer and grin.

Robert rolled his eyes again. "..I got some skill doing those things, and I guess I can handle myself in a fight. Let me guess though you just happen to know someone, or are that someone who just happens to be a master at all those things?" He said.

The halfling chuckled, obviously realizing when he had been caught. "..Oye now I wouldnt say a master but I would say I'm handy with those things." he said coming over and offering up a small hand. "..Names Tommy at ya service, if we can meet the right price?" He said

"..Alright what sort of price?" Robert asked looking down at the little man.

"..Ohh hows bout 250 gold?" He asked.

Robert snorted. "..125. I do after all need these coins for other things as well." He said.

The halfling smirked up to him. "..Ah but do ya needed supplies be able to pick locks?" He asked. "..I'll be nice and drop my price a bit, hows 175 sound?" He stated

Robert though wasnt budging though he did raise the offered price a bit. "..150.." He countered yet again.

The halfling grumbled. "..Fine fine, by the gods ya sure do know how to rip a fellow off!" he said, then wrote out a contract which Robert carefully read over before signing.

"..Done deal.." He said shaking Tommy's hand. "..Welcome aboard." He added.

"..So whats our first order of business?" He asked as the pair walked out of the Temple of Tyr.

"..Well.." Robert started looking around briefly about to explain what Aribeth said when a woman ran up looking disheveled and quite scared.

"..Oh please you got to help me its so awful!" She cried.

Robert held up his hands gently. "..Whats wrong?" He said.

"..I..I the prison district its horrible! They all broke out and their killing everyone in sight!" She hoarsely babbled out.

"..Eh what now? Who escaped? Who's doing this killing?" Tommy said.

"..The prisoners! They broke out somehow they...they said the head jailor did it! Please you got to help us no one else will! The militia is being overwhelmed!" She said.

Before Robert could respond that he was already heading that way though Tommy grinned up to her rubbing his hands together. "..Help eh well let's talk price!" He said.

"..Price? Bu..but I have nothing to offer! My home was over run and...and I have nothing!" She said weeping.

Robert glared at Tommy a bit. "..Wha? We gotta eat too ya know!" He said back as if offended.

Robert looked at the woman, "..Ignore my companion there, we'll be glad to help, in fact we were headed there just now to investigate why the militia lost contact with the prison guards. You stay here where its safe we'll come back when we've dealt with the problem" He said trying to sound confident.

"..Oh thank you sir!" She said throwing herself at him in a tight hug, Robert consciously aware of her amble bosom pressing against him. Never one to take advantage of a distraught woman though he gently pushed her away clearing his throat and adverting his eyes, thankfully she didnt seem to notice either way, Tommy did though, saying nothing but definitely leering and grinning ear to ear.

"..Uh yeah just head into the temple there I'm sure the lady Aribeth could use an extra hand in there helping the sick or something." He said to which the woman nodded and left the two alone.

Tommy laughed a bit after she was out of ear shot. "..Well well seems ya might have better skills at the lady swooning then I do! So when ya bagging her in?" He said nudging Robert's ribs.

Robert glared a bit down at him. "..I have no intention of doing any such thing. She was in distress and I am not one to take advantage of someone who is in such a state. Now look Tommy lets get one thing straight you work for me, I dont appreciate you demanding rewards without talking to me first or just assuming its ok to do that. We clear?" He said using his best authoritative voice.

Tommy blinked but nodded. "..Aye aye fine fine, you're the boss. Wont happen again I promise. Rogue's honor!" he said.

"..Fair enough, now as I was saying, our first order of business is to get another mercenary to help us out. I'm figuring a healer or cleric would be a fine addition. I saw a cleric of Sephanine Moonbow, an elven woman named Linu the other day. I uh also heard she's somewhere around here hiring herself to anyone that needs her aide and services." He said knowing where the woman likely was from the game but needing to act like he didnt.

Tommy paused a moment probably figuring he was hiding something but not knowing what it was. "..Right well probably would place her at the Trade of Blades just down that there ramp and in that building." He said pointing to it. "..Linu though eh? She be mighty clumsy though from wha I've seen ya sure ya want'er helping us?" he asked.

Robert nodded. "..I dont know of anyone else who's a cleric and as skilled from what I heard. Clumsy or not she'll be a good addition to our team." He said.

"..Fine there boss but her half of any goods we find comes out of your share!" He said.

Robert rolled his eyes. "..Whatever we'll deal with that bridge when we come to it. Now once we got Linu hired on we've got to track down a few creatures from Waterdeep, their the key to making a cure for this here plague. They were stored at the stables in the Academy but they escaped when it was attacked." He said. "..From all reports that Aribeth shared with me they are each likely in one of the various districts but due to the stretched manpower of the militia they cant properly make the search needed. Thats where we come in. We're also to locate any information that would lead to who is behind the plague and the attack on the Academy."

Tommy whistled a bit. "..Sheesh no small tasks there! What's Aribeth paying ya for all tha!" He asked.

Robert sighed a bit. "..Assuming we recover the creatures intact for the cure, and locate who was behind this plague and the attack and bring them to justice, she has promised whoever does so a most impressive reward. For me though I just want to return to my home, once this is all over. This adventuring life is for the birds." He said.

Tommy laughed. "..Sheesh ya sure are a spoil sport! I'd have asked for a lot more right up front, course she didnt ask me so I suppose its a moot point." He said as the two entered the Trade of Blades.

"..Exactly Tommy.." Robert replied and cast his eyes around the room.

He noticed a pair of half-orcs sparing in one corner, a beautiful woman with a lute watching them do so nearby, two dwarves heartily drinking away over some story, and a lone human man writing something in a book. Plus a few other rag tag people milling about the room. There was a brief pause as the door opened and everyone cast a glance in the pair's direction but it was only for a second and they soon resumed there various activities.

"..Lively bunch eh?" Tommy said.

"..Yeah.." Robert muttered back shutting the door behind him, feeling the eyes though not directly on him at least watching him and Tommy.

The person though that he wanted wasnt visible so he figured she was likely in the back room where she had been in the game. Heading that way with a sense of purpose he knocked on the door.

"..Just a moment!" The familiar voice said.

Robert crossed his arms as a moment turned into ten. "..Hells whats she doing in there?" Tommy muttered. "..Want me to pick the lock?" He said in offering.

Robert shook his head. "..No.." he said firmly.

Finally the door opened, but it wasnt as Robert had expected instead of inwards, it opened outwards, and quite quickly at that. Tommy easily dodged aside, but Robert in his much heavier armor and not expecting it got the door slammed into his face. "..Sonva!" He said in a harsh series of swears.

"..Oh Goddess! I'm so sorry sir. Please I said I was sorry I didnt mean.." Linu started but then stopped. "..Oh you're not him. Oh gods this is even worse!" She said in panic. "..Please I'm so sorry I didnt know you were standing that close to the door! I should have checked the peep hole, and opened it slower or..oh goddess are you alright?" She asked talking quickly.

Robert rubbed his face a bit, only his pride hurt. "..Quite alright, water under the bridge again is all. Thanks for asking, just next time be a little less forceful eh?" He said with a faintly muffled voice as he rubbed his nose and face. Then looked at her again.

"..Oh its you!" She said. "..Robert right?"

He nodded. "..Aye, I heard you might be here, and I could use a cleric of your skills in my party. Might we come in and discuss things? If you're interested I mean?" He said.

Linu considered this then nodded moving aside so the pair could enter. Robert briefly glanced about the small room finding it simple in appearance and furnishings. "..Before we get too far into anything else dear I need to ask you something if I may?" She asked.

"..Alright.." He said turning to face her patiently.

"..Are you a thief?" she asked pointedly.

"..eErr no..I'm not actually in truth I am a cook back where I live, since coming here I've learned the craft of a warrior, though I freely admit to one or two skills in picking locks in my teen age years. But they are hardly of any worth to skill compared to a true thief" He said.

"..And him?" She asked looking to Tommy.

Robert sighed though didnt show it thankfully. "..Tommy? He possesses some skills that such people use. But while he's under my leadership he wont be stealing anything from anyone. I swear it." He said.

Tommy rolled his eyes out of sight of Linu at Robert's statement which Robert caught sight of, still he said nothing.

Linu looked barely phased by that fact of honesty and hardly relived. "..And what is your mission I wont be bought into doing anything shady! Especially with him!" She said pointedly at Tommy.

"..Hey I resent that I have honor you know and I know when to hit a mark and when not to!" He said with a snap.

"..Yeah you probably steal from your own mother's jewelery box!" Linu snapped back.

"..Only if she had something better to replace it with!.." Tommy stated snapping back.

Robert sighed a bit, "..Listen enough both of you!" He said in his best commanding tone. Bringing silence to both of them.

"..Linu you have no need to worry about our mission, it is a just and honorable one, the lady Aribeth has hired us to locate the missing Waterdavian creatures, and track down those behind the plague. I assure you there is no shady dealings going on here. Tommy has skills which we'll need in case we encounter traps and locks, you are a skilled healer and cleric, which we'll also need." He explained

Before he could say anything further, Linu asked. "..And you?"

"..Warrior and cook as I said before that night, so I'll try to do most of the fighting where able, and when we rest you both can look forward to a fine meal." He said with a bit of a smile.

"..I suppose you're right dear, I have heard and seen nothing but good things from Aribeth about her goals, if you're working for her then I am quite interested in helping you. Provided we can reach an agreement on price, and you keep that thief under control?" She said.

Tommy snorted a bit. "..Names Tommy not thief!" He snapped back.

Before another argument got out of hand he held his hands up. "..Agreed Linu whats your asking price?" he asked.

"...250 gold and my services will be yours to command." She said.

Robert winced a bit that was sure more then he had expected. "..200 gold." He countered. Obviously understanding that her higher starting price was due to Tommy being there.

She sighed a bit. "..Alright dear, 200 then." She said shaking his offered hand.

"..Glad to have you aboard. We'll uh wait outside here when you're ready to go meet us there." He said gesturing for Tommy to follow which he did.

"..I'll be out shortly dear." She said as the door shut.

A few moments later Linu joined the pair and the now trio set out the door of the Trade of Blades. "..Where to first?" Linu asked.

"..Prison district, there's been a prison riot and they've gotten lose, reports say that the head warden let them out. Maybe its just cause he's fevered from the plague but something tells me otherwise. Call it a hunch." He said as the trio headed for the gates.

Robert briefly conversed with the militia guard there, and tried to reassure those peasants around the gate area waiting for things to calm down that they were going in to help but they didnt hold out much hope. "..Open'er up." he said to the gate guard, who nodded moving to do so.

Robert took a deep breath to calm himself and ready his mind for the tasks ahead. When he had played the game he never had used the henchmen options, preferring to solo the game for more of a challenge. Now though with his very life on the line he considered it wiser to take all the help he could afford.

As the large gates creaked open there came on the winds in the distance the hollers and screams of all sorts. Pained and otherwise, "..Let's go.." He said with a nod to Linu and Tommy as he drew his sword and shield.

Robert, Linu, and Tommy all entered through the gate soon after entering the prison district. Off in the distance they could hear the screams and sick laughter of the various victims and prisoners all about. Near the gate area there was a blockade erected to prevent anyone from leaving the district and to guard against any prisoners that came at the guards there.

"..Halt who goes there! State your name and rank!" A commanding voice boomed off to Robert's right.

Robert glanced that way resting his hand casually on his blade but obviously not drawing it when he saw it was just the gate captain. "..Names Robert Archer, I aint got a rank, was assigned to Miltia duty by the Lady Aribeth. To my left here are my two companions Linu and Tommy." He said gesturing to them.

"..Names Captain Kipp, gate guard here for the time being." The man replied.

"..Few folks in the Core there said you had some trouble, I came to lend a hand while I search for the missing Waterdavian Creatures for the cure." Robert replied.

"..Ah those. I got a report on them mentioned briefly in passing but we're so caught up in maintaining order and safety here we havent the time to look for them. So I havent seen or heard anything that might be them, sorry." He said.

Robert nodded in understanding though gave a slight sigh, figuring it would not have been that easy. "..Of course I understand. So what is the Miltia's plan of attack?" He inquired.

"..For now everyone's just trying to figure out what's going on. Someone's going to have to go into that prison though, and get to the bottom of it.." He explained. "..Best way to get any more information would be to talk to Sedos Sebile she's penned in to the southeast of here but its secure at last report. You might want to check with her." He added.

Robert nodded. "..We'll do that, I'll keep you informed as well of anything I find out." He said

"..Much appreciated there Robert. Thanks" Kipp said.

The three nodded and soon after set off from the gate area. They had gone barely a few steps out of the barrier when off to there right and left a large force of criminals came rushing at them from the shadows. "..Fall back to the barricade!" Robert said as he readied his sword and shield.

The three soon were engaged by the criminals before they could get to the barricade directly. Thankfully the guards saw and heard the fighting and soon came to their aide. "..For Neverwinter!.." One guard cried as he charged past Robert. With the criminals realizing their seeming easy prey was not as it seemed they retreated in haste for the prison gates. "..Cowards!" The young miltia guard replied raising his sword in triumph. In answer to his cry though a crossbow bolt came hissing down from the upper gate shadows and impacted the guard in the chest. "..ACK!" he cried falling back to the ground with a thud.

"..Man down get a medic up here!" Kipp cried who came up upon the scene as it occurred.

Robert drug the wounded man off into the cover of one of the buildings, whoever had fired seeming content with just the one shot as no further shots were fired. "..Or their out of ammunition at the moment." he thought.

"..Linu can you do anything for him?" He asked her then looking over.

Linu hesitated seeming unsure but then nodded. Taking the bolt she snapped the shaft and then healed around the wounded area before removing the last of the bolt. Robert wasnt sure that was the best way to do things but then again he was just a cook and now fighter not a doctor and or medic. Then man gave a ragged cough but seemed that with some rest he would pull through. "..Thank you.." The young man said weakly.

"..Next time dont get over eager. True heroes know when to exercise caution eh?" Robert said with a bit of a grin. "..thanks though for helping us we were in a tight spot there." He added to reassure the man.

With more guards on the scene now and the injured man taken away Kipp turned to them. "..You three sure you can handle yourselves?" He asked with a dubious look

Robert thought about this, in truth he wasnt sure of anything since his arrival. But what else could he do? Refuse to help? Sit in some diseased city while it died around him? He just nodded then. "..We were caught unaware, it hadnt quite sunk into us just how bad the district was." He said.

"..Alright we're returning to the barricade." He said with a nod to his men. "..Let's move out men!" and with that they turned and returned to their posts.

Tommy and Linu looked at Robert as if asking 'what now?' Thinking on that fact he considered. "..Right now we need to skirt away from direct fights near the prison there's just to many of them for us to handle plus we need to get more information on whats happening and how the Militia plans to deal with it.

"..Eh well then to Sedos right?" Tommy asked.

Robert nodded. "..Yeah I'm figuring the usual ways to her are blocked or patroled more heavily then the district edges. We'll use the district edges to get to her, it might take longer but it will hopefully be safer." He explained.

"..Sounds good to me dear." Linu replied as they set off to the western side of the district heading south as the walls forced them that way.

Along the way they fought a handful of criminals but unlike before they were far easier to manage and handle. Tommy with his rogue skills was particularly helpful in scouting ahead and luring them out and back to the prepared warrior and cleric duo. A tactic which so far the criminals hadnt caught onto, probably because none had survived to relate the encounters. Also along their way they found and saved the lives of two civilians who related some information to them. Regarding that it seemed the Head Jailor had let the criminals go. "..That aint good.." Robert said with a frown.

"..Perhaps he is sick dear?" Linu suggested.

"..Eh perhaps he just got tired of obeying the law? Though I admit doing what he's did here aint the smartest thing to go against authority." Tommy said.

Linu glared a bit and frowned at him. "..That is a horrible thing to say you little thief! Its terrible whats happened. And from all we've learned of this man he is a upstanding guard! He is just sick now probably from the plague!" Linu snapped.

"..Eh now Missy you just calm down! I just was thinking out loud is all! I didnt mean it seriously!" Tommy snapped back.

Robert sighed. "..Enough both of you, keep focused here, whether the Head Jailor is sick, or he turned his coat to breaking the law, or something else we got a duty to find out the truth now come on lets get going again." Robert said in a calming fashion.

As they had traveled along the district area they had fought in they had continued to recover gold, and other various trinkets to later sell and return to their rightful owners. Or at the least donate them to the proper authorities. Finally after fighting another series of criminals they arrived in an area secured by the Militia guards. A Helmite priest aiding in the healing and blessings. "..Eh well good they got someone to patch'em up." Tommy said "..Though personally I aint much into blessing to begin with. Never really understood those preachy folks."

"..Maybe thats because you have no morals to guide you and never will!" Linu said heatedly obviously taking offense to what Tommy said.

Robert rolled his eyes letting the two return to their heated arguments and get their emotions out in the open. Off hand he said to them as he headed into the headquarters. "..I'm going inside join me once you two finish killing each other." He said.

The guards outside just watched the elf and halfling argue as Robert went inside. "..Gods this is going to be a long ass journey at this rate." He muttered as the door shut behind him.

AN2: There's chapter 2, sorry for the delays on this, and My Knight My Guardian but life is busy for me with my now two jobs, and helping my mom with chemo treatments. Hopefully in a month or two I can get back to a more normal schedule for writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Into The Game: A Call For Heroes

Act 1

Chapter 3

AN: Still doing minor rewriting and clean up of this story and condensing stuff, mostly to buy me time to get my life in order which is the sucks right now :\

Robert entered the small building seeing various maps of the district posted up here and there, each with small pins denoting things of some kind. "..Who goes there?" A cool collected voice asked rising from behind a desk. Robert walked around the corner, and was about to introduce himself when the woman spoke again. "..Who are you, why did the guards let you in? Identify yourself!" She said obviously under some stress considering the current state of affairs.

"..Lady Sebos I presume?" Robert asked. "..Names Robert Archer, Lady Aribeth has assigned me to Militia duty. I'm out here looking for the Waterdavian creatures, and also to lend you some extra bodies to help calm things down around here." He added.

"..Are you now? Well I wont rightly turn away extra help." She said. Coming around the table and shaking his hand. Far as Robert could tell she was in her early thirties or so perhaps a bit younger given the stress she was under. "..Problem I got here is that we dont have enough militia to put an end to this riot. We really could use the help in getting someone inside if you're interested?" she asked

Robert nodded. "..Sure alright what you got in mind?" He asked.

"..Those prisoners are running the place like a fortress, using hit and run strikes to keep us off balance, plus some lock genius changed the sets on the prison doors. We cant get in even if we could get close enough. Way I figure it one of the leaders of those hit and runs has to have a set of keys, likely you could use those to get inside." She explained.

"..Any other ways in?" He asked with a pondering tone.

"..Well bits of rumors I heard from the locals here in the district say that there might be a secret passage in through one of the mansions here. But hells if I know which one." She replied.

Robert considered this all getting in by some back door would certainly be easier then going through the front and likely the prisoners wouldnt expect it. He was about to say this when...

"..Ah blimey there you are!" A voice behind him near the door said. A quick glance that way showed Tommy and Linu coming in.

"..About time you two got done arguing.." He said turning back to Sebos. "..We'll do what we can to get things settled. We'll return when we can."

Sebos nodded then returned to her paper work behind her desk.

Walking back outside with Tommy and Linu in tow, Robert filled them in on what was going on. "..So we either go through the front or find that secret entrance." He said. "..Suggestions?" He asked to the two.

"..Eh I always prefer the attacks on the flank and rears. Easier to get those critical strikes on in." Tommy said with a mock jab of his daggers.

"..As much as it pains me to admit it the thief has a point, we are ill prepared to tackle a whole prison garrison." Linu said.

Robert nodded in agreement. "..Alright we'll finish our circuit of the outer areas now, then try to find this noble house that the people we rescued talked about." He said.

The three nodded then and continued their search heading deeper into the prison district.

Robert, Linu, and Tommy made there way through the fringes of the district, occasionally battling a few scattered groups of escaped prisoners. The few people they had saved all seemed to belive that the Lady Tanglebrook's estate would be the place to go. To that end the trio had decided to continue there round about skirrting of the main prison area. They had just rounded the corner and the trio saw several prisoners ahead. "..I see bout six of'em.." Tommy said as the three hid behind a large series of crates.

Robert looked the scene over carefully. Most of the men didnt seem to much of a threat, except for one of them seemed to be the ring leader of this particular group. He was tall, broad shouldered, and definetly strong as an ox. Added to this he seemed to have a decent mind about him too, as he ran his group in strict no nonsense attitude. "..Shit.." Robert said ducking back down.

"..So what now boss?" Tommy asked fiddling with his small daggers in preperation.

"..We should deal with these miscreatents, before they harm others!" Linu said with a hopeful tone.

"..Alright, you're right there Linu but there's four thugs plus that big strong fellow, plus those sewer grates could have others hiding in wait. We could be walking into an ambush. Or get wrapped up in one." Robert said.

"..Well we can't just sneak around!" She said back.

"..True, alright here's the plan, Linu we'll all head back around to the last block, I need you to cast whatever protection blessings you can upon myself, you and tommy. Blessings that will benefit all of us are preferable, but ones that will also help guide my blade here for myself would be useful as well. Think you can manage that?" He asked.

Linu nodded. "..Grant me a few moments then to prepare." She said as the reached the previous secured block, and she kneeled in prayer to Sephaine.

Robert turned to Tommy. "..Ok Tommy I need you to flank the ones I get to focus on me, as we get into things keep back and snipe from cover, Linu and I will keep them occupied. With a little luck there wont be any others in those sewers." He said.

"..And if there are?" Tommy asked.

"..Hells, well then we'll do what we can to handle them and if things go really sour well. I just hope that Recall Stone Aribeth gave me really works." He said, mentally he added. "..Otherwise this wont be some thing I can go back to the last save point for."

Linu rose from her prayers and began her prayers over the group. "..May Sephanine grant us guidance, and her blessings, may she grant our hearts virtue of faith, and protect us from the evils that we may face." She said.

Once the blessings were in place Linu and Robert crept in close and sprung upon the group of prisoners. At first things were going well. With their ad hoc plan in place they slowly slew one prisoner after another. However, then the gates nearby slid down and even more came pouring out. "..Sonva Bitch!" Robert said in a curse, ducking under the swing of one of the reinforcements. Before Robert could utter a word though for retreating, there was a searing pain in his ribs, and then another along his neck. Soon after he felt the beating of his heart failing and his knees then chest hit the cold wet ground as darkness faded over.

There was wet soupy darkness all around him with a soft, gentle, but strong firm male voice calling to him. "..Come back.." It whispered. "..Your time is not yet done.." It went on. There was something about the voice that compelled him to listen to it, to travel from the darkness back through it to a gathering light. It was a warm encompassing feeling, something one could wrap around them and sleep forever. Yet at the same token Robert felt himself growing aware, in pain true, but more and more aware. Imagery and memories slowly reformed back into solid thought. He recalled driving home from work, there was a lot of fog, a deer or…something ran in front of him, then a tree. Pain, light, darkness, had all overcome him once more. Then there had been fighting, screaming, two others following him. Pain in his ribs, and neck, then…where?

"..Open your eyes Robert open them and receive Tyr's blessings of life once more." A tired and different male voice said.

"..Will he make it priest?" A woman's voice asked. It was friendly and full of deep concern in tone.

"..He shall, his body it seems is not one often exposed to the blessings of life. Give him time he shall awaken shortly.." The male voice said as the drifting sounds of foot steps came to his muted hearing.

There was silence then and Robert had the vague feeling of drifting above himself, but eventually the feeling past and he painfully opened his eyes slowly. "..Urgh...Where?" he barely got out before another body racking pain spasmed through him.

"..Robert, dear? You are awake?" A familiar female voice asked.

"..Who..who is that?" he stammered out trying to get his eyes to focus.

"..Its Linu, dear do you not remember? I'm so sorry! I failed to protect your flank and back when those other prisoners came, you died, and it's entirely my fault!" Linu said almost sounding on the verge of tears.

Robert was silent again as he digested this information. His memories were a jumble, at first he never recalled meeting anyone named Linu, of course his memory had always been fickle when it came to names. Slowly though his present state of mind, and where he was came to him. He was in the city of Neverwinter in the world of Faerun, and if one was to believe, in the game of Neverwinter Nights. Robert reached out and slowly, albeit painfully sat up, resting a hand on Linu's left shoulder. "..Its ok Linu, we couldn't have fully prepared for a rush like that. I am sure you and Tommy did the best you both could given the circumstances." He said gently with as good of a smile as he could manage. "..Speaking of which, how are you and Tommy?" He asked with genuine concern noting the lack of the halfling thief.

"..We were ok, we managed to retreat when the prisoners over came you. We…ran. I hadn't wanted to but I had no choice! I couldn't get to you.." Linu said again almost sobbing by this point.

Robert admittedly was never one to be good at touchy feely things, as his brain worked to put together replies and ways to comfort Linu's distraught present nature. "..Look Linu its fine honest, I'm alive now, you and Tommy are safe. We now can continue our quest to recover the Waterdavian creatures." He said

Linu was quiet as she took this all in but then nodded rubbing her eyes. "..You're right dear, forgive me. It's just I hate failing in my tasks.." She said trailing off, and looking down at the ground.

Robert took in the room, as best he could tell he was back in the Temple of Tyr in the City Core, further more in one of the small rooms off to the side where patients had been kept. It was empty at present, though the stench of death still hung in the air strongly. Robert himself was sitting on a cot with Linu on a small bench next to it. In his honest feelings he felt bad for Linu, since he had never used the henchmen during his game plays, he knew little about her. In an attempt to cheer her up and get her mind off their current predicament he asked. "..Linu, uh mind if I ask a question?" He said.

Linu looked up. "..Of course dear! Ask away." She said wiping at her eyes some.

Robert crossed his arms about his chest rubbing his sore ribs a bit. "..So where is it you came from? I mean, originally, like before coming to Neverwinter here?" He asked.

"..That would be the elven homeland, Everska. Surely you've heard tales of the legends?" she asked.

"..Well, not much really, I uh know elves come from there often, but rarely leave without a reason." He said, he knew a bit more then that from his dming days.

"..Evereska is a beautiful place, dear. I had good and bad memories growing up. I honestly never fit in well, mostly because of my... accident-prone nature, I guess you could say." She said. "..I still remember falling during childhood games of Tambaliya and all the children dancing around me chanting 'Human, human, Linu is a human." She sniffed a bit. "..Elven children can be so cruel. I put up with that for 60 years."

Robert blinked at that, in a way it was ironic of his own teen age years in school. He had always been the social outcast. In support he put a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment as he moved to sit on the bench. "..I know that better then you think.." He said softly with a gentle smile. "..There were good memories too though right?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

She looked up and smiled slightly. "..Oh yes, there were good times too. I loved the mysteries and magic of my homeland. When I grew up, things were quite different." She said.

"..How so?" He asked leaning back against the wall to be more comfortable.

"..I had worked in the Temple of the Full Moon of Evereska for about six years before I left my home. I loved the peacefulness of the temple." She said with a warmed smile. "..From where you come from Robert are your people religious?" She asked curiously then looking at him with an inquisitive gaze.

Admittedly the question caught him a bit off guard, a brief look of surprise passing over his face. "..Back home? Yeah there's quite a few religions around. I though never was very religious. No offense, I just never got into the faith and higher power of a being or deity." He said.

"..It's ok dear, not everyone finds faith in a higher power, for some it is simply a purpose of duty or code that drives them. Anyhow, sorry I just was curious. Though if you ever wished to learn or accept such a faith let me know, I do know somewhat of such things" She said with a bit of a small smile of humor on her face.

"..It's fine and if that moments comes I'll let you know. So anyhow what was your service like at the temple over the years?" He asked, wanting to deflect anymore questions about where he had come from. He still wasnt sure how he would explain that were it to come up.

She sighed a bit. "..Well even there, accidents and tricks of fate made life difficult. It wasnt usually anything big, just me being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't know why, but I just didnt have any luck." she said.

"..Well bad luck hits us all at some time or another Linu, given elves have really long lives, way I see it, it would hit you more then other races to even things out." He said with a smile, his hope being that he might get her to laugh at his joke.

Sadly though the joke was missed or else its meaning went over her head, Linu continued with barely a pause. "..It's not always bad luck though. Sometimes I can be a little gullible. That's what got me into trouble and sent away from Evereska." She said.

"..Oh? What happened?" He asked.

"..I was collecting tithes one day, when a heavily cloaked figure came begging at the temple. He looked like a starving child, so I took him inside the inner sanctum to get him some food and when I came back, he was gone.." She said.

Robert frowned a bit, adjusting his posture on the bench to be more comfortable. "..I'm guessing he took something?" He asked.

"..Yes! Something was missing, something very precious to the church." She said in reply.

"..What was it?" Robert asked. "..Maybe if.." He continued but Linu cut him off.

"..Please, forgive me Robert. I can talk no more about this. We barely know each other, and I can't share my most embarrassing moment with a near complete stranger to me." She said. "..Excuse me I should go talk to the priests. Aribeth said she wanted to speak to you when you felt up to it." Before Robert could say anything else she stood and quickly left the room.

Robert sighed a bit. Laying back down on the cot then to stretch the sore spots out. He figured that when the time was right and Linu had calmed down, and the two gotten to know the other a bit better she would continue her tale. He laid there for another hour or so, just gathering his thoughts and trying to plan out how they would overcome all those prisoners, when he decided he may as well go see Aribeth. Getting up and taking careful stretches to work out the store spots again, he donned his armor and weapons. He exited the small room and entered one of the off side temple areas. Looking around he saw a few more people had been admitted with the plague. Most were even more sadly children. Again Robert was struck on just how he was supposed to recover these plague cure regeants. Heck he couldnt even handle some prisoners. He sighed a bit feeling depressed again. Even with all the basic trainings he had from the Academy he had to face facts, he just wasnt some hero.

Then he recalled his words to Pavel. "..Just try your best, if you fail then you fail knowing you did your best.." He thought.

Rounding the corner he entered the main temple area. Looking around further he saw Aribeth rising over the small form of a child, pulling a blanket up over the head. She had a even more sad look to her eyes. She noticed his approach and turned to face him. "..I am glad to see that Tyr has granted you life once more Robert. Tyr knows we need all the help we can get to find the cure regents." She said. "..How do you feel?"

"..Sore mostly, kicking myself that I failed against just a bunch of prisoners." He said rubbing at a sore spot on his left elbow.

Aribeth gave a reassuring smile. "..We are just glad you were able to be brought back to us, to continue your quest to recover the cure regents." She said.

Robert gave a polite nod. Again he wished there was some way he could tell Aribeth about what was going to happen once the cure was recovered. But there was no way she would believe him without proof. Aribeth seemed to sense his hesitation, "..Was there something else Robert?" She asked.

Robert looked away conflicting emotions on his face, and in his eyes. "..It's nothing Aribeth, just ...worrying over what is going on back where I lived." He said.

Aribeth seemed to want to press him more by what he meant by that, but Fenthick leaned his head in from the other room. "..My dear Aribeth, Desther wishes to speak to us. If you could please?" He said.

Aribeth hesitated a moment then nodded. "..I'll be there in a moment, Fenthick." She said. "..Robert we will speak more on these matters later.." She said then turned and left.

For this Robert was glad, he didnt like lying when he didnt need to, but he simply couldnt fathom how to tell Aribeth what he knew. Maybe in time he would. Just as he was getting ready to head out to find Linu and Tommy a militia guard came in carrying a person wrapped in a strange coat. For a moment Robert couldnt place it, after all it sure looked different then others around here. Then it struck him, it was a bright orange fluorescent color. The carried man was strongly built, broad at the shoulders, but a bit stocky. "..Priest I need your aide!" The milita man said laying the figure down on a pallet nearby.

One of the Tyrian priests came over to check the man over, as Robert came closer. As the figures hood was removed he was stunned to see it was one of his college friends. "..Sam?.." He said confused just how the hell he had gotten here. From appearances he was in hunting gear, looking at the priest he asked. "..Is he hurt?"

The tyrian priest shook his head. "..No just unconscious. I have tended to what small bruises he had, he should awaken shortly." He said. "..Do you know him?" he added.

Robert nodded. "..Yes, he is..a close friend from my homelands. Where did you find him?" He asked the militia man.

"..Near one of the back alleyway's here in the Core. He was just laying there like that." He said.

"..Leave us please, I need to have words with him." Robert said which the two did thankfully without question.

Sam groaned a bit, slowly stirring and coming around. "..Gods how am I to explain this one?" Robert muttered as his friend opened his eyes.

"..Ro..Robert?" Sam said in confusion trying to sit up then seeming to wince in pain as it struck his body.

"..Yeah Sam ole buddy its me, keep still till you get your head is on straight. Or least as straight as its going to get now.." He said keeping his voice low.

"..Why are you whispering?" Sam replied.

"..I got a lot to explain Sam, just close your eyes and rest for a bit, I'll return shortly. No matter what till I get back dont open those eyes ok?" Robert said.

"..Uh, ok?" Sam said doing so, his tone obviously very worried and confused.

Robert rose and went outside, having to get a breath of air before getting his mind set to explain their current predicament. "..Ok, whatever gods are out there, that just want to keep on screwing with me, feel free to make me keep questioning my sanity.." He muttered. Heading back inside he found his friend still laying there as he had asked. "..alright Sam let's go, oh and you can open your eyes. Just dont ask about the surroundings yet."

Sam did so and remained quiet as the two headed for where Robert had been before, shutting the door Robert turned to one of his few, and closest friends. "..Guess your wondering where we are eh?" He said.

"..That, and wondering just where you went this past month or so. Your parents are worried sick! Not to mention all of us too!" Sam said, referring to the rest of his college friends. "..About a month ago the police found your car wrecked against a tree, but no sign of you, your Mom is practically having a break down last I heard looking for you."

"..Ok Sam, I'll try to explain just whats going on, about a month or so ago, yeah I was in a wreck. I was on my way home from work when a deer...or something or someone ran in front of me on the road.." He said going on to tell Sam the whole tale up till this point. "..So essentially we're either IN the game, or else in some weird cross dimensional...thing." Robert said summing his tale up.

Sam just seemed stunned, slumping onto the nearby bench. "..This is..just crazy Rob." He said.

"..Maybe, but least I got a plausible way to explain how I ended up here, what about you? You look like you were out hunting." He said.

"..Chopping wood behind my house actually, was cold out and the hunting coat and clothes were easy at hand. It was morning, about seven I think, folks werent up so I went out to get things done, you know how it is." Sam said as Robert nodded.

"..So what happened?" Robert prodded.

"..Well it was cold that morning like I said, but there was some fog on the ground, creepy too," He said with a bit of a chuckle. "..Anyhow I was chopping wood, when that fog got more noticeable, reminded me of all those campaigns you ran in Ravenloft. I must have gotten distracted though with thinking that, cause when I brought the ax down again for the log I was working on I misjudged it and it sailed up and into my head." He said indicating the small bruise mark. "..I blacked out and when I woke up you were standing over me. And here we are."

"..Well hells whatever got you here its good you are. I'm having a hell of a time just getting that first cure regaent." Robert said with a chuckle.

"..What?" Sam asked.

Robert filled him in on the cure components. "..Oh right, sorry forgot those things names, its been a while since we played the game." Sam said.

"..No worries," he said waving it off, "..anyhow. Had my first brush with death and resurrection. Aint a fun experience let me tell you." Robert said.

"..Well you sure know how to reassure someone." Sam said with a smirk.

"..Bah I aint some paladin here, anyhow look, you've always been handy with that ax and certainly stronger then me, think if we got you a similar sized ax from the supplies here, some armor and what have you, you could handle yourself to help me out? Way I figure it only way we're getting back home is to save Neverwinter." He said.

"..Well, yeah...I guess, not like we got much choice right?" He said.

Robert nodded. "..Good, I hired Linu, the elf cleric, and Tommy that thief to help us out too. Shame Brandon and the others arent here, least then we'd have someone to share this craziness with that would understand it all. Oh, and speaking of which I suggest you be vague where you came from too, dont go giving away what we know of the world here. Doubt anyone would believe us anyhow." He said.

"..Right sure, makes sense." Sam said with a nod.

Alright come on, lets go find Tommy and Linu, then we'll head back into the peninsula district, and hopefully wont get our asses handed to us again.." Robert said hefting up his blade and shield. "..With a bit of luck we'll all get home before your Mom has the National Guard combing the country looking for you." He said with a slap to Sam's shoulder.

"..Oh god.." He said with a facepalm.

Robert just grinned a bit. "..Come on let's go.." He said again.

And so the two trusted friends set out to find there two henchmen and resume their quest to find the plague cure.

AN2: Good spot to cut off here, R&R please! The more the merrirer!


End file.
